A vehicle such as a work machine in the form of a construction work machine, an agricultural work machine or a forestry work machine, typically includes a power unit in the form of an internal combustion (IC) engine. The IC engine may either be in the form of a compression ignition engine (i.e., diesel engine) or a spark ignition engine (i.e., gasoline engine). For most heavy work machines, the power unit is in the form of a diesel engine having better lugging, pull-down and torque characteristics for associated work operations.
The load impact on an IC engine may be the result of a drivetrain load (e.g., an implement towed behind the work machine) or an external load (i.e., a non-drivetrain load). External loads can be classified as including both parasitic and auxiliary loads. Parasitic loads are non-drivetrain loads placed upon an engine through normal operation of the work machine, without operator intervention (e.g., an engine cooling fan, hydraulic oil cooling circuit pump, etc.). Auxiliary loads are non-drivetrain loads placed upon an engine through selective operator intervention (e.g., an auxiliary hydraulic load such as an unloading auger on a combine, a front end loader, a backhoe attachment, etc.)
The demands for increased performance and fuel economy will increase significantly for work machines within the next decade. This will be complicated by the implementation of devices to reduce emissions. The increasing size and productivity of work machines is expected to result in power demand higher than will be available from economical single internal combustion engines. This will drive the development of vehicles using very large, heavy and expensive industrial engines. The complexity and cost of such engines may be prohibitive and curtail the implementation of higher capacity machinery.